The Girl and the Fox
by Ohmygodiminafire
Summary: When a girl and a fox meet Team 7, the girl begins to realize her hidden past. I suck at summaries... please R&R! Parings: NaruxOC, Naruto may be a little OOC...
1. Kalori and Ruki

I was bored one day and decided to write this. I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Whew! I'm exhausted." Naruto exclaimed.

"For once, I have to agree with you…" Sakura sighed.

"That mission was very tiring indeed." Sasuke agreed.

"Kids, we're not alone…" Kakashi warned.

All 3 began to look around and saw dust flying up down the path where they had just come. It was headed straight for them. "RUKI, COME BACK!" a girl's voice yelled from out of the cloud of dust. "YOU 4 UP THERE, CATCH MY LITTLE RUKI!

A little red fox with nine tails came running out of the cloud of dust straight towards Naruto. "BLONDE KID, CATCH HIM! RUKI'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" Naruto had no time to react to the little fox. It jumped onto him and began to lick his face. "Stop that! That tickles!" Naruto begged.

_"That looks exactly like the nine tailed fox sealed inside Naruto…"_ Kakashi thought. _"The only difference is in size… And that girl looks oddly familiar."_

The girl looked to be about 13. She had silver hair, a little darker than Kakashi's. Her hair was about shoulder length. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with red circles all over it. Her black pants were poofy near her ankles. She had a headband, so they knew she was a ninja.

"Ruki, stop it. Leave him alone." the girl finally caught up. She had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on her headband. "I see that I am with friends." She bent down beside Naruto. "Ruki, stop it. You never do that… what's wrong with you? Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for what Ruki did. I'm going back home. Thank you for your assistance." As the girl took Ruki from Naruto, Ruki started to whine. "Ruki, what is your problem today?" Ruki jumped out of her hands and landed beside Naruto. He gave the girl a look saying "I'm not leaving."

"Your… fox appears to not want to leave Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

"And I thought no one could like Naruto…" Sasuke taunted. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"By the way, what is your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name? It's K-" She suddenly stopped. _"Don't tell them your name."_ a voice inside her head warned her.

"_Why?" _she asked this voice. _"Why shouldn't I?"_

_"It will blow your cover."_

_"What cover?"_

_"You have to do your job! You're going to assassinate that ninja with one eye covered up. Your father will be very mad if you don't succeed and you'll have to live another year in pain!"_

_"With the one eye, one eye! Why don't you or dad tell me what his name is?"_

_"Just tell them a different name, ok?"_

_"Fine…"_ she finally gave in.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name is… Ka-Kalori!" she said a little rushed. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"We're headed that way. Do you wanna come with us? We can walk you to the entrance." Sakura asked.

"Sure, since it looks like Ruki isn't leaving your friend."

"I'm Sakura. That's Sasuke!" Sakura started blushing. Kalori had to restrain herself from laughing. "This is Naruto, the one your fox Ruki is with. And, this is our sensei, Kakashi."

"I need to know… Kalori is it... have we met before? You seem familiar…" Kakashi's voice faded. Kalori looked up at Kakashi and began to get nervous. "Um… I don't – I don't think so… I don't remember you if we have." she shook her head. _"Sorry… I can't let you know who I am… Even if you try and use the Sharingan on me, it won't work… Uh oh! He knows who the only one immune from the Sharingan's Mind Effect! Dammit!"_

"Uhh… Let's get going!" Kalori hastily said.

"Sure, Kalori!" Sakura said. "You're going to walk with me, ok?"

"Um… ok?" she answered sounding confused.

_"Hmm… That girl looks oddly like her… Could that be her?" _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's nothing." Kakashi responded. "Let's get going."

* * *

Alright, thats the first chapter... its small i know, but please review! 


	2. Kalori's Father

Here's the 2nd chapter! Well... It appears that Ruki isn't just that cute little nine tailed fox!

* * *

_

* * *

"So, that guy you want me to assassinate is named Kakashi… Where have I heard that name before?"_

_"He's known as the copy ninja." _the voice told Kalori. _"You may have heard it from there."_

_"I don't recall… ever hearing of him as a copy ninja."_ Kalori sounded confused.

_"Well, don't worry about it."_

_"But why didn't you or father tell me his name?"_

_"Umm… It's nothing, really."_

_"When we're away from these guys, you and I are going to have a serious talk… and stop clinging to Naruto!"_

_"I'm going to stay with Naruto… I have a plan to earn their trust and this is part of it! I'll let go when we get to the village, ok?"_ the voice explained.

_"Alright, Ruki… You know, you can be really weird sometimes!"_

_"That's my job."_

_"Oh, screw off! I'm cutting you out of my mind!"_

"What's wrong Kalori?" Naruto asked. "You've been in deep thought ever since we got moving."

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." Kalori responded. She looked over at Ruki and gave him a weird look. Ruki, still with Naruto, seemed to give Kalori an angry look. "You're fox is weird!" Naruto exclaimed. Ruki looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile. Kalori rolled her eyes.

"Well… we're almost at the village, Kalori." Kakashi told her.

"Ah, alright." she responded. "I'll part with you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. Ruki, come here. We're leaving them." She walked over to Naruto and took Ruki. Ruki began to push away from Kalori. "Oh, no you don't! You're coming with me." Ruki finally gave in. "Well, thank you for escorting me."

"It was no trouble." Kakashi politely answered.

"Bye!" Kalori yelled as she ran down the path towards the village.

* * *

"Ruki, what is your problem?" Kalori asked her little fox. "What is your 'Big Plan'?"

"Well, let me explain!" Ruki responded. "God, you're a pain!"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't really like you either! You stupid fox!"

"Hey, shut up! Let me explain!"

"Well, explain then! And don't tell me to shut up! I'm stronger than you and I could kill you right here if you don't hold your tongue!"

"Why the hell did your father adopt you?"

Kalori fell silent. "Oh shit…" Ruki said under his breath. "What did you say?" Kalori asked nervously.

"Nothing."

"What did you say?" she asked with a threatening tone.

"I said nothing!"

"I ASKED, WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Ruki looked away from Kalori. They sat in silence for a long time. Kalori began to cry. She was the one to break the silence. "Is it true?" she sobbed. "He's not my real father…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to –"

"Well, you already did!" Kalori yelled with tears streaming down her face. "My life has been nothing but a lie! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He knew you would do something drastic or go insane looking for your real father. Not only that, but he thought that this way, you would be happier."

"Is living my life a lie making me happy?"

"Well, it did until now."

Kalori finally stopped crying. "Well, are you going to tell me the plan?"

"Oh, the plan, sure. Well, I figure that if I am to get close to that Naruto kid, you can gain their trust."

"Why Naruto?"

"He has the nine tailed demon fox inside of him. It wouldn't be suspicious if a nine tailed fox was a friend to the nine tailed fox demon, now would it?"

"Hmm… that makes sense."

"Well, anyway, this way Kakashi won't see it coming when you kill him. He is very skilled and shouldn't be taken lightly." Kalori sighed and rested her head on a tree. "Well, alright. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." Kalori closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_"What's going on, dad?"_

_"Just stay back. I'll protect you."_

_"But, I'm scared!"_

_"Shh, it's going to be ok. Just stay here and you'll be ok."_

_"Alright, dad… Be careful!"_

"Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

Well, here's a cliffie for you! Please review! 


	3. Flashbacks

Alright, I finally got around to updating this... stupid homework! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"…sha, WAKE UP!" a little paw came slamming down hard in Kalori's face which brought her back to reality. "Wake up!" Ruki yelled in her face. He began to shake her senseless. "DAD!" was all that Kalori yelled before she started to gasp for air.

"Are you ok?" Ruki asked with concern. "You screamed 'dad' then freaked out."

Kalori was still gasping for air. She was drenched in sweat. After she calmed down a little, she began to speak.

"Dad said that it would be ok…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"In my dream, dad said it would be ok…"

"Your dream? I'm confused… unless… Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Well, it was night time, and I was standing beside someone… apparently my real dad. He was covered in a shadow so I couldn't see him. There was someone standing a ways away from us… He looked familiar."

"Oh no…" Ruki said under his breath. "She's having flashbacks. The spell is wearing off…"

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

_"Sir, we've got a problem."_ Ruki was communicating with someone else.

_"What is it?"_

_"Its her…The spell must be wearing off. She's having flashbacks of when you -"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I know sir… If she figures it out…"_

_"Make sure she doesn't. If she does, who knows what she'll do."_

_"Alright, but if she does…"_

_"Then take her over and finish the job."_

_"Ok… Ruki out."

* * *

_

Kalori and Ruki were walking in the forest. It was the afternoon and Kalori knew that they had to continue the job.

"Alright Ruki, what is the next step?"

"Let's go 'interrupt' their training." Ruki said deviously.

Kalori sighed at Ruki's comment. "Fine, fine."

"Hey, do you want to gain their trust?"

"Yes…"

"Then, this is the easiest way. Time to put on the innocent act!" Ruki put on his innocent face of a little fox.

"Awww! You are so adorable!" Kalori began her act as well. Ruki made a gagging face.

_"You know I don't like this." _Kalori told Ruki through her thoughts.

_"Cause you like that blonde kid, don't ya?"_

_"No!"_ Kalori denied.

_"I can tell when you're lying!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Oh, I hit a sweet spot!"_

_"You are so dead!"_ Ruki ran into the forest. Kalori followed him. "Oh, when I get my hands on you, you are dead, you hear me? DEAD!" Kalori yelled out at Ruki. _"He he, if I lead her to Kakashi and his little team, then she can continue her job."_

Kalori chased after Ruki not realizing that he was leading her to Team 7. "Ruki, stop! I just want to talk!" They were almost at a clearing where Team 7 were training. _"Damn it Ruki! You did this!"_

_"Ha ha!" _Ruki taunted. _"This is the easiest way to earn their trust! You know it!"_ Ruki hopped over Naruto. Kalori wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Naruto, knocking him over with herself on top of him. "Oww…" Kalori said before she realized where she had landed. _"Oh no! I've landed on top of Naruto!"_ She immediately got off of him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm ok." he responded as he got up. "Are you ok? You're a little flushed." he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're all red."

Kalori immediately looked away from Naruto. Sakura began to laugh. "Kalori, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure…" Kalori agreed. Sakura pulled Kalori away from the boys. Ruki went over to Naruto and sat by his side.

"What's up with you and Naruto? You don't like him, do you?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Kalori went beat red.

"Right…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh shit." Kalori looked down at the grass.

_"It's me."_ another voice came into Kalori's mind.

_"Oh, hi… uh, dad…"_ Kalori responded to the voice, who was apparently her foster father.

_"I'm just seeing how your mission is going." _The voice continued. _"Is it going smoothly?"_

_"Oh, yeah it's fine. Why are you so concerned? You never contact me during a mission… What's on your mind?"_

_"No, it's nothing my daughter. This ninja you are to assassinate is very powerful, so I was just making sure."_

_"Everything's going fine father. Bye."_

Kalori stomped her foot on the ground. "God, he's annoying!" she blurted out loud.

"Who's annoying?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, never mind."

"Alright…"

"_God, what is that girl's problem?"_ Inner Sakura raged. _"She's so weird!"_

Kalori headed back to grab Ruki. She looked up at Kakashi and got a strange look from him.

_"What's going on, dad?"_

_"Just stay back. I'll protect you."_

_"But, I'm scared!"_

_"Shh, it's going to be ok. Just stay here and you'll be ok."_

_"Alright, dad… Be careful!"_

Kalori came back to reality. _"That was the same as my dream… What's going on?"

* * *

Please review!_


	4. Confessions

Alright, i'm adding in a little more fluff this time. Thanks to all you reviewers!

* * *

"Ruki, I have a feeling you know what these mean… these flashbacks…" Kalori asked her little fox. She looked out at the sunset before her. She let out a sigh. "I don't know what to believe anymore…" she groaned.

"Look, I'd best better tell you now… I'm feeling sorry for you."

Kalori looked over at Ruki with sorrow filled eyes. "I didn't mean I wanted to see you cry!" Ruki complained. "You know I hate that!"

"Sorry…" Kalori sobbed. "It's just… my life has been nothing but a lie… after all these years of believing he was my father, I find out he's not. I don't want to do this job anymore. I want to go and find my real father."

"Woah there, you can't just stop this job!" Ruki warned.

"And why shouldn't I stop?"

"Well, uh…"

"Exactly! What is the point if I kill this guy? Why does he want Kakashi dead?" As Kalori said Kakashi, she began to look like she was going into a trance.

"_All I want is the girl, nothing more."_

"_You aren't getting my daughter. Why do you even want her?"_

"_You don't even know what she's capable of, do you?"_

"_Daddy, what's he talking about?"_

"Dad…" Kalori sighed.

"You had another flashback, didn't you?" Ruki asked concerned.

"Yeah, I saw more this time."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, it was still covered up by shadows.

_"Good…"_ Ruki thought.

"If I could just see this entire flashback, maybe I can figure out who my father is and even find him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking around for Kalori.

"I wonder where she is…" Naruto wondered. "Hmm… Someone's over there…" He went over towards where Kalori and Ruki were talking. He decided that he should remain behind a tree to observe what was going on.

"Seriously Ruki, I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to kill him."

_"What? She was going to kill someone?"_ Naruto was shocked.

"You don't have a choice. You have to kill him." Ruki responded to Kalori's protest.

_"Wait… did Ruki just talk?"_

"Well, who's gonna stop me? You can't Ruki."

"What's going on?" Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He came out from behind the tree.

"Naruto!" Kalori exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Since when can that fox talk?"

"You're one to talk, fox boy!" Ruki responded in anger.

"Ruki, stop."

"Ok Kalori, you've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, I guess I do Naruto…" Kalori sighed. Naruto sat down beside Kalori.

"I had better start from the beginning, along with my real name."

"You mean Kalori isn't your name?" Naruto asked.

"You're right… My real name is Kalisha. According to Ruki, if I had told you guys my real name it would have blown my cover." She gave Ruki an angry stare.

"Hey Kalisha, you always trust me, for I am one who knows all."

"Whatever Ruki. You don't know everything. Anyway, I was sent by my father to assassinate your sensei. But I have just recently found out that he is not my father…" Kalisha began to shed tears. "My whole life has been a lie…" she sobbed. Naruto put his arm around her. "It's alright, Kalisha." She looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto…" she put her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you want to continue?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I think you deserve to know."

"I'm gonna go and leave you two alone." Ruki told them. He made a gagging face and left the area.

_"Damned s__tuck-up fox..." _Kalisha thought.

"Kalisha, I have a question… why did your…" Naruto didn't say the next word for fear that it would upset Kalisha.

"Old father?"

"Yeah, why did he make you come here to assassinate our sensei?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

* * *

Ok, this chapter is really short, but the next one is gonna be longer... much longer! I love getting reviews! 


	5. My Childhood

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I finally got around to getting this done... stupid homework... anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"My… father… did a lot for me when I was a child." Kalisha began, still in Naruto's embrace. She looked out at the sunset once more and began to remember her early childhood…

* * *

"Kalisha!" her foster father yelled.

"What is it, father?" a 5 year old Kalisha asked, who was carrying her laundry.

"Come here. I want to have a little chat with you."

"As you wish, father." Kalisha ran over to her father.

"You can put your clothes over there."

"Oh, ok!" she agreed in a really happy voice.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? You've never surprised me before, father! What is it?"

"You've always said you wanted to become a ninja one day, so I have gotten you your own sensei."

"My own sensei?" she gave her father a huge hug. "Oh, thank you father! Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you outside." Kalisha immediately began to run towards the door. "Kalisha, don't forget your laundry!"

"Oh, right father. Sorry." she headed back to her pile of clothes and took them to her room. 2 seconds later, she was zipping past her foster father heading straight for the door. As soon as she got outside, she was hit in the back by a little animal. She fell over and hit the dirt. "Ow!"

"So, I'm training you? You're just a little kid!" the animal complained.

"What's going on? Get off my back!" Kalisha yelled in protest. The animal got off of Kalisha's back. Kalisha looked over at the animal and gave it a shocked look. "You're… a fox? My sensei's a fox?"

"My name is Ruki, little girl, and your father hired me to train you."

"You're smaller than me, so don't call me a little girl!"

"I see you two have gotten off to a great start, haven't you?" Kalisha's foster father came out of the house.

"Father, why did you hire a talking fox? As cute as he is, I don't think he can train me…"

"Trust me, sweetie, he can train you. And he'd better do a good job…" he said the last sentence with a threatening tone.

"As you wish, sir." Ruki sighed.

* * *

"That was how Ruki and I met." Kalisha explained. "Although he doesn't show it, he is actually a very skilled fighter. I was a little skeptical at first about having a fox train me, but he did train me well." Kalisha managed a smile. "I'll never forget the first fight I fought with him. Of course, he won since I was only 5, but it made me stop acting like a little kid, thinking I would get everything I wanted just by whining."

* * *

"Get up." Ruki yelled.

"But, I think you broke my leg!" Kalisha sobbed.

"Oh, geeze. I didn't hit you that hard!" Ruki made his way over to the fallen Kalisha. "Oh, god, it's only a little cut!"

"But it stings!" Kalisha complained.

"If you want to be a ninja, you have to be able to take much more pain than that!" Ruki slapped Kalisha in the face. "Every time you whine or cry, I will punish you. If you're going to become a ninja, you have to stop being such a bratty little kid!"

"But, but –" she was stopped by another slap.

"Were you even listening? No whining! You want to become a great ninja, do you not?"

"Well, yeah, but –" Once again, she was slapped even harder in the face.

"What part of don't complain did you not understand? Now, do you want to become a ninja?"

Kalisha was stunned at what Ruki did to her. She finally began to see the reality. "Yes." She said weakly.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" Kalisha sternly answered. "Yes, I want to become a ninja!"

"Then stop whining and let me start training you!"

"Alright, Ruki-sensei."

* * *

"Soon after, I became a very skilled ninja and I was sent on missions… but my missions were much different from what you know." Kalisha's mood changed. She became a little sad or angry, Naruto couldn't tell. "He sent me on missions to kill other ninja's, so I was known as an assassin from that point on. I really don't know how I was able to kill all of those ninja… I just, somehow was able to see the exact movements that they were doing. I was even able to copy some of the abilities from them… How I did that, I don't even know…"

"As far as I know, he sent me on missions to assassinate his enemies. I killed each ninja he wanted me to assassinate. Soon after, I was sent on this mission, but for some reason, he wouldn't explain why he wanted me to do this one. He didn't give me a reason to kill your sensei… and ever since I have been here, I have been having strange flashbacks of when I was young and I have a feeling that it will let me see who my real father is." Kalisha looked up at Naruto and gave a little smile. Naruto looked back at her. Their faces slowly moved closer to each other until their lips met.

* * *

Meanwhile…

_"Sir, I think you should come down here…"_

_"What's going on, Ruki?"_

_"She's saying that she's not going to get rid of Kakashi anymore, and you know what's going to happen if she doesn't…"_

_"Yes, I'd better get down there and… convince her to do it. I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

_

Alright, there's the next chapter... Love to get reviews! 


	6. Want to get some ramen with me?

I finally got around to making another chapter. Christmas plans have been keeping me busy. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto and Kalisha had finished their kiss and were sitting in silence. Naruto was the first one to break it. 

"Um… Kalisha…" he began.

"Yes, Naruto?" she looked over at him and smiled. She began to go pink.

"Uh… have you eaten supper yet?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen… with me…" he looked away and went red.

"Sure." she agreed. Naruto stood up and offered a hand to Kalisha to help her up. She took it and was pulled up by Naruto. They walked towards Konoha hand in hand.

"_I'd best had better get Kakashi…. We need to have just Kalisha and Kakashi around when he gets here."_ Ruki was sitting in a tree about 2 minutes away from where Kalisha and Naruto were. _"Sorry Kalisha…"_ Ruki thought sorrowfully. _"I didn't think it would come down to this, but we need you to kill Kakashi… unless… nah, he wouldn't do that… would he?"_ At this point, Kalisha began to talk to Ruki through her mind, but unfortunately for Ruki, he didn't notice. _"Oh, he'd better not…"_ Ruki thought.

_"Who'd better not do what?"_ Kalisha's voice boomed inside Ruki's head.

_"Uh… Kalisha!"_ Ruki thought nervously. _"Uh… he'd better not… do anything to you, yeah! Naruto better not do anything to you!"_

_"You dumbass! I was just going to tell you that Naruto and I are getting some food. I was going to bring you back something, but I don't think I will anymore."_ Kalisha told him before she left his mind. Ruki hopped down out of the tree onto the ground. He sighed. "That was too close… now to get Kakashi…" Ruki's stomach growled of hunger. "Argh! Why won't she bring me back something? I'm hungry! I'd better go get something myself. Dammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kalisha's foster father was beginning to get ready to go. 

"I'm leaving you in charge until I get back, Lutra."

"But, sir, where are you going?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern. Also, you don't have to call me sir."

"I'm just making sure…"

"Well, don't." he snapped.

_"Geeze, he doesn't have to be that hard…"_ Lutra thought. _"Damn arrogant bastard… biting my head off just for worrying about him…"_

"I heard that!" he yelled.

"Grr!" Lutra growled. "Quit reading my mind!"

"Look, the only reason I'm leaving you in charge is because you're my sister. I'm leaving now, so quit being a bitch."

Lutra looked at him with dismay. He headed out the door leaving her behind. _"Alright Kalisha, it's time for you to finish the job."_ he thought. "Cloud!" he called out. A little cloud appeared in front of him. (A.N. wow… didn't see that coming…) "Come on, we're heading towards Konoha." he hopped onto the cloud and flew away.

"My brother is such an idiot." Lutra sighed. "I know damn well he's going to Kalisha… He won't win against her… unless he does that…"

* * *

"Kalisha," Naruto began as they were entering the village. 

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed to be spacing out, that's all."

"Oh, I'm just talking to Ruki."

"What? You mean that little fox? But he's not even here."

"Well, I've been taught how to read minds and I can talk to people through thoughts." she explained. "It's actually quite useful in ninja battles. I was going to bring Ruki back some food, but now I'm not!"

Naruto laughed. "I feel sorry for him!"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Knowing that fox, he's out getting food for himself."

They arrived at Ramen Ichiraku and took a seat. Of course, the chefs knew Naruto and gave both of them complimentary bowls of ramen. Naruto was guzzling down his ramen while Kalisha watched wide-eyed.

"Wow, look at him go!" Kalisha was amazed.

"You should see how much he can actually eat." one of the chefs commented.

"And I thought I had a big appetite…" Kalisha sighed. She began to eat her own ramen. Naruto had already finished off his bowl and got another before Kalisha was even half way done. "You weren't kidding…" Kalisha agreed. She suddenly sat up straight and looked out at the sky.

"Kalisha, what's wrong?" Naruto asked still with a full mouth. He swallowed then looked in the direction she was looking. In the distance, there was a speeding little white cloud.

"It's cloud… I didn't summon him…" Kalisha muttered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Kalisha went speeding down the road towards the forest. Naruto decided to follow her in secrecy just in case something bad was going on.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi!" Ruki called out. Kakashi turned around.

"What is it… Ruki? You can talk?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Yes, but now's not the time to explain. I need help. Kalisha's in trouble in the forest."

"Alright."

_"Perfect. Now I just have to lead Kakashi to the master and then Kalisha will kill him."_ Ruki thought. _"So far, so good…"_ Ruki's stomach growled again. _"After this, I'm getting some food!"_


	7. Nopatu Opitcha

Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've been so busy with Christmas, so I haven't had that much time to write... Not only that, but a little writers block doesn't help... Anyway, same old, same old... Thanks to all the readers/reviewers!

* * *

Kalisha zipped out of Konoha and ran into the forest. Naruto was finding it difficult to keep up with her without being spotted. Every once in a while, she would stop and scan the area. After a few seconds of scanning, and Naruto catching up, she would speed off in a different direction. Soon after, she made it to a clearing where Kakashi and Ruki were standing. She decided to hide in the trees to see what was going on.

"You know, Ruki, I just want to know, who's Kalisha?" Kakashi asked.

_"Oh, shit… I slipped before, didn't I?"_ Ruki thought. "Uhh… she's… a friend of mine, a fox friend."

"Really…" he didn't seem convinced. He actually seemed a little disappointed. "You said she was here."

"Well, she _was_ here…" Suddenly, a man jumped down in front of the two. _"What are you doing, sir?"_ Ruki asked through his thoughts. _"Kalisha's not even here!"_

_"Yes she is. Can you not sense her Chakra?" _the man asked.

Ruki didn't respond for a few seconds. _"Yes, you're right."_

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the strange man. The man was a little taller than Kakashi. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was very short. He had a black shirt and black pants on. His shirt was partially covered by his dark blue vest. He did have a headband with the Konoha symbol on it.

"Ruki, come here." he commanded. Ruki hopped onto the man's shoulder. "You are Hatake Kakashi… are you not?" he asked.

"What of it?"

"My name is Nopatu Opitcha."

"You seem familiar… Why are you here?"

"I am here because my daughter failed to kill you."

"Your daughter… Kalori?" Kakashi asked, stunned.

"Kalori?" Opitcha asked confused. "Oh, Ruki, you didn't tell me that she used a different name."

"Sorry, sir…" Opitcha threw Ruki and he hit a tree. He fell unconscious. Kalisha was about to go and help Ruki, but she stopped remembering what she was doing. "You don't even know who she is, do you?"

Kakashi's visible eye opened a little more. Opitcha took out a kunai and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged it, but to see another kunai flying at him. Once again, he dodged it right into the path of a Chinese star. Kakashi was about to be struck when another Chinese star flew out and countered it. Kalisha had thrown it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kalisha asked Opitcha as she stepped out of the forest.

"Aren't you happy to see your father?"

"I know damn well you are not my father! I may not know who my real father is, but at least I know you aren't my father!" Kalisha took out a shuriken and posed to throw it at Opitcha. He didn't seem phased at the action that she took.

"So, you've been told by the fox that I'm not your real father…" he responded coolly. "Then the fox will have to die." Opitcha began to advance towards the unconscious Ruki. Kalisha fired her shuriken right in front of Opitcha and he stopped.

"Don't you dare take another step, or I swear I will kill you." Kalisha threatened. Opitcha only gave a smirk. "What's so funny?

"You are." he answered. Opitcha held up his hand towards the forest.

_"What the fuck is he doing?"_ she wondered. She looked in the direction his hand was facing to sense chakra over in that direction. She gasped. "Naruto, get out of there!" she cried.

"Too late." Opitcha told her. His hand began to glow blue.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kalisha yelled. She immediately performed some hand signs and a barrier appeared around the forest where Opitcha's hand was facing. "Nice try." she taunted. Naruto came out from behind the tree where he was hiding.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Opitcha asked. "I know what your weakness is."

"Oh, yeah? What is it then?" Kalisha began to stop paying attention to the barrier she was putting up. It began to shrink. Kakashi was still standing in the same spot where he was before, although he did notice the barrier shrinking.

"Keep concentrating on the barrier." Kakashi tried to tell her. She obviously didn't hear him because she was too busy arguing with Opitcha through thoughts.

_"You still haven't answered my question."_ Kalisha told Opitcha.

_"Would you believe me if I said you had two weaknesses?"_

_"What?"_

Kalisha looked in horror at Opitcha. He was still holding his hand in the same place, although it was glowing even brighter than before. Naruto was right at the edge of the barrier, which was becoming smaller each passing second. In no time, he was out.

"Observe as I use one of your weaknesses to bring you back to my side!" Opitcha exclaimed.

* * *

That's all for now, folks! I probably won't be updating until after Christmas, but you never know. I might get enought time. You know now that I likegetting reviews.


End file.
